


Compasses lead to pain

by whomakesstoryslateatnightme



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Aiden breaks something of sentimental value, Aiden has emotional outbursts, Aiden hurt lukas, Aiden is a moron, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Lukas is sad, M/M, gay block men, god why do I enjoy this ship, he doesn't know how to be decent, idk even know any more, that man needs therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomakesstoryslateatnightme/pseuds/whomakesstoryslateatnightme
Summary: yes, this is based on Tommy and Tubbo compasses so hush, The compasses are enchanted (Lukas has the green one, Aiden has a purple one) and they directly point to each other.
Relationships: Aiden/Lukas, Aidkas - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Compasses lead to pain

**Author's Note:**

> It's late and I'm tired, it is also not proofread so deal.

“Hi, Aiden,” Lukas whispered,

“Wh- who said that-“ Aiden turned around, to see something unexpected. “Lukas?” The blonde boy nodded,

“Been a while huh.” Lukas looked away. 

“Yeah sure has.” Aiden scoffed, Silence laid over them like a weighted blanket after the exchange, 

“Cut the bullshit. I wanna talk.” Lukas broke the painful silence. 

“Bout what, there’s not much to talk about. I'm a spineless overthrower and you’re an idiotic hero.” Aiden replied harshly.

“No you’re not,” He paused “If that’s who you wanna be, then I’m fine with that, But-“

“But what? What else am I? There are no layers here, I’m just the menace of sky city.” Aiden said much sarcasm held on his tongue,

“But, I don’t want to talk to the“menace of sky city” Lukas air quoted, “or Aiden The Ocelot, I want to talk to this Aiden.” Lukas slid a small metal circle out of his shirt, it was attached to a small leather strip, It glowed a faint green, Aiden let out a small gasp.

“No way in hell.”

“Mhm, it is what you think it is.” The compass shined in the moonlight.

“So if you don’t mind me asking.” Lukas held the leather string tight as if someone would come and snatch it out of his grasp.

“Where did this Aiden go. Where did my best friend go.” Lukas asked bluntly, Aiden felt rage boil his veins for no reason at all.

“Where did he go?” Aiden scoffed.

“More like what did YOU do to him.” An unknowing expression formed on Lukas’s face.

“I'm sorry?” Lukas asked

“You heard me, You’re the one who got rid of the old Aiden,” Lukas froze.

“You think your harsh attitude made our relationship any better? No. You ruined that for yourself.” Aiden ripped Lukas apart with words.

“What. My harsh attitude really? That's all you have?” Lukas wanted to punch Aiden in the gut.

“At least I’m trying to get better, I’m trying to apologize Aiden. I came here to APOLOGIZE.” Lukas shook his head to himself

“Guess it wasn’t worth it in the long run.” Aiden's eyes widened

“Really? Apologize to me, god you are such a “hero”, it's sickening, I don’t need to be reminded of us, we tore it apart. YOU tore it apart” Aiden yanked the compass from Lukas’s hands, 

“SO, STOP HOLDING ON TO THE PAST FOR FUCKS SAKE!” Aiden hollered, throwing the compass on the ground, taking his off his wrist and throwing it as well, shattering them completely,

“Stop trying to fix everything.” Aiden stormed off leaving Lukas in the clearing.

’No, no, no, no.’ he dropped to his knees, ‘I fucked it up.’ He stared at the scattered shards of glass practically framing the broken compasses. Tears flooded his eyes, unable to hold them back anymore, He lost the one thing he had, just because he wanted to fix things, He let out a small sob, not hearing the stop of footsteps or the retreat. He just cried, just let the tears pour out, because of a god damn compass. The cry’s turned into full out sobbing, he just couldn’t and manly didn’t want to control it anymore. So He sobbed in the middle of that clearing, as Aiden quietly regretted his decisions completely.

‘Did I- did I finally break him?’ Aiden couldn’t help but feel awful, Lukas just wanted to apologize and he destroyed the one evidence of their true friendship, ‘What is wrong with me?’ The rain started to heavily pour over the forest Lukas was drenched in a matter of minutes, it took a while for Aiden to get as wet as Lukas, but he still got wet. “Just my luck.. heh…” Lukas sighed. ‘I can at least help with this.’ Aiden thought removing his jacket, and slowly walking over to the kneeling Lukas, Aiden sighed and put the jacket around the blonde boy.

“Gah!” Lukas jumped

“Whoah hey relax its just me.” Aiden stepped back,

“Aiden?” Lukas turned his head, expression softening once he spotted the familiar brunette, 

“I'm sorry. I know it probably counts for nothing since I destroyed the compass. But I can try my hand at fixing em?” Aiden scratched the back of his neck, a nervous look settling on his face.

“You taking the time to say that, counts for a lot” Lukas picked up the shattered compasses and their shards, the blonde boy smiled

“Alright now let's go inside somewhere and not freeze to death out here.” Aiden blurted, Lukas nodded in agreement, and they made their way back to the city,

————————————————————————~~~]

“You do owe me fixed compasses now.” 

“Sure blondie”

————————————————————————~~~]

**Author's Note:**

> hehehe pain.


End file.
